


My christmas muse

by JoohoneysBee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author Shownu, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Merry Christmas, Sexc n cheeky JooHyukKyun, This is honestly just a warm story uwu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoohoneysBee/pseuds/JoohoneysBee
Summary: Author Son Hyunwoo is absolutely desperate, having no inspiration for his next book whatsoever. But when the muse finally visits him, it comes in a form of a singing Christmas angel.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	My christmas muse

*click* *click* *clicking intensifies*

I threw my pen across the table, instantly mouthing inaudable apologies to the distraught people at the other tables. This agitated behavior of mine only comes out exactly in THESE kinds of situations.

"Here's your 5th cup of coffee, Hyunwoo. I'm not going to lie, i'm worried about you and so is Hoseok," a person i so dearly knew appeared, placing another cup on my table, whilst taking the previous one.

"Thanks Hyungwon. I know it's pretty bad, but i'm seriously out of any ideas whatsoever. Plus my publicist is leeching out the last straw, demanding a book by next season," i warmly smiled at my brothers husband, genuinely being thankful for his and coffees comfort.

"What are they?! Ghandi?! They should be thankful for your existance as you are the biggest money maker for them!" Hyungwon puffed his cheeks in annoyance, making me chuckle.

"Don't worry, i plan on going solo after this book, aswell taking a break," i gave a reassuring smile, thinking about things i still want to cross off my bucket list, "I want some adventures in life, you know!"

"You want adventures? Go on Tinder, you old man, you will get plenty of adventures," Hyungwon lowly chuckled, clearly amused by his own words.

I immediately dropped my smile, giving him a serious stare, "Do i really look like i would, Won?"

"I don't know, Hyunwoo, but it might bring something good. You do seem be lacking the IT factor, you know..." Hyungwon sneered at me, soft smile of his appearing.

"Are you talking about the movie or-" i pretended to be confused. Of course i know what he meant, but i don't want him to one-up me. As always- it worked.

"Bite your own bum, Son Hyunwoo!" The soft smile had died completely, as Hyungwon strutted back to kitchen, probably on his way to rant to Hoseok.

I chuckled. Don't get me wrong- i loved my family a lot, but, oh, how much i loved to tease them. Especially Hyungwon. Ever since my brother had brought him into our family. No matter how many times i've told him- he can't beat my sarcasm. My mother is always telling me- _your humor is why you are single, Hyunwoo_. And i am on board with her on this one, i'm like the dark horse of our family. My brother says that i'm too stubborn. I'm a writer- of course i have to be stubborn. In the tehnical field of course. If i wasn't, God knows what sappy romance books, that my editor tried to smear me, i'd be writing. Hyungwon just want's me to get laid.

In all seriousness, if i looked, i could find someone. It's just no one has really intrigued me so far. I am perfectly capable of being single. Though sometimes- my heart does crave for the side warmth i'm lacking in those cold nights.

*ping*

The blue birdy on my phone chirped up. I opened the app, seeing a tweet from the National Book League.

"The phenomenal best-seller author Son Hyunwoo has hit the charts once again, his book "100 trainwrecks later" has made it's way in the #1 spot of comedy books this month. What has the mysterious author planned for us in the up-coming festive season?"

I blocked and threw my phone on the table, not even reacting to the disrupted stares i again got. Felt so miserable really. Aswell like a partial liar- to the public and to myself. After the romance-comedy novel had come out, both, the general public and the critiques, loved it, saying the book had written the 'epitome of love'. If only they knew, that i had no clue of what that 'epitome' even was. I never had experienced real and passionate love, neither ever being sure of what i had written, cause nothing seemed real in my eyes. I felt lost. And didn't know what i needed to banish this questionable feeling, that sank deep in my bones.

"Excuse me, are you author Son Hyunwoo? I'm a really big fan, so i was wondering if i could get an autograph," a women in a red, low cut dress approached my table, taking my mind out of it's slumber. I nodded and took the small paper she had given me.

"I really love your book "The Light of the Night", i think it's really inspiring," she twirled with her blond locks, licking her upper lips corner.

"Ahh yes..." i grinned, "Cause nothing is more inspiring than a mass murder occuring in a lightning storm."

Visibly shocked, the woman stood, but quickly let out a fake laughter, "Yes... of course!"

"Well then," i lifted my arm, giving her the note, "Here you go, take this back to you and your... friends. Tell them to actually read the book, they're going to love it- in chapter 12 a group of exactly preplexed and up-in-their-own-botox women die, cause they couldn't keep their underwear on for longer than 5 minutes. Have a nice dinner ma'am!"

Jackpot. It's too easy with women like these. She harshly took the note and stormed off to her table, where 4 other women, with 100 layers of smeared on make-up sat. The fact that it's 21'st century and dumb people like this still exists- makes me think evolution is going backwards.

Maybe i could write a book about this? About how part of the society are like sheeps with wigs? No... i'm not really interested in that. I want mystery, suspence, romance! Something that thrills and let's the reader fantasize about unexpected plots, wrapping their attention around words i have put on paper. That tingling sensation. Yet i can't pull anything quite as that together, not even mentioning the last part. Shit. I really don't know how to write that last one. Sure, i've written a romance book and it went well with the audience, critiques giving 5 stars and media making me the mysterious atuthor, who has found the epitome of true love. Sheesh, right. If really only they knew.

Lowering my head on the tables surface, i rumbled with my inner chakras, that were screaming back pure nonsense. In this state, hadn't even catched how a band had come onto the small stage, that was located at the back of the restaurant.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman~ May you have a pleasant dinner, while we ring up this lovely evening~" a sudden male voice rang throught the microphone.

" _I just need to sleep this off-_ " i thought, getting ready to leave-

" _I'm dreaming of a white christmas,_  
_Just like the ones i used to know.._ "

My body jolted up like it had been struck with millions of lightning bolts. That were thrown down upon me by an angel. An angel, that stood on the small stage, releasing the most beautiful sound i have ever heard.

My eyes and ears were all captured: a man in a black suit and dark brown hair sat on a stool, his eyes closed, as he just had let out the first lines.

" _Where the tree tops glisten..._  
_And children listen.._  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow, oh, the snow~_ "

Singers pure and smooth vocals left me frozen in spot. I felt like ants had tip-toed over my spine, as his voice hit my soul deep within. His timbre was rich, filled with majestic harmony, that made my mind fly away. I was on cloud 9, the angelic voice taking me high. I had never heard anything so magnificent, really. So powerful, yet so delicate at the same time.

My hand unconsciously had started to scribble ideas on the paper, putting together already a story, that was solely based after this beautiful, singing voice. It's like the world had stopped and it was just me and him, together as one, creating a whole new universe. So beautiful, so inspiring, so, so- unbelievable.

I had found my muse.

~~~

"You really ordered something more than only a coffee! I am pleasantly suprised!" The delicious smell of the steak with a hint of Hyungwon's voice made me move my papers, which i've been filling up all day.

"Thank you, thank you. Lately i'm in a good mood of finally enjoying a fascinating meal, which doesn't taste like caffeine," i smirked, taking the plate from him.

"As i've heard- Hoseok has filled me in about your sudden inspiration from certain something or... someone ," Hyungwon smiled softly, crossing his arms, the white turtle-neck making him look like a fluffy seal, "I am really proud of you, Hyunwoo."

"Well, that's sweet and all, but in few minutes my angel is about to come and release his glory, so can you like..." i cheekily shooshed with my hand, trying my best not to laugh at Hyungwon's sour smile. He rolled his eyes, looking upwards from the annoyment. I wished Hoseok was here- he always imitates this iconic expression, whenever Won does it.

Suddenly a loud ringtone filled the air, Hyungwon's device being responsible for that. As he pulled out his phone, "Sexy bunny" showing on the screen, i lowly chuckled and took a bite of my juicy meat. It was fun watching Hyungwon's pale face turn rosy, as he nodded, making his way to the stairs, that led to Hoseok's office.

Thank God music is playing soon.

As wolf is called, it soon arrives. But in a form of a very handsome male, who just had made his way onto the stage. Scanning the crowd, his eyes real quick stopped on me, giving his signature sly grin. I wiped my mouth and gave him one back. This has been our thing for all this time he has been here. Or, atleast, 1 week and a half, when he had taken a notice of my regular presence. I couldn't be more happier and, you could say, we were communicating with no direct words, just with our gazes and his beautiful mastery of a voice.

And the table, that was always reserved for family matters aka me, who used it quite frequently, was located just by the stages corner, giving me the greatest view.

As the band had settled and giving him thumbs up, he shot me one last look. I nodded, giving him some sort of an aprooval or a push to start.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman and merry christmas. May this night be bright and white for every one of you," his calm voice filled the room, making the slight burning re-appear in me. No matter how many days it has been, i am still deeply swooned by just the sound he releases.

" _Last christmas, i gave you my heart;_  
_But the very next day- you gave it away~_ "

The little notes layered upon me like feathers, the giddiness coming right back into me, whenever my beautiful muse sang. It brought new passion, made creativity ooze out if my holes. His voice was like an enchanted violin, which makes you both- travel away to your dreamlands and crave more for it.

God, it was making me crazy. And i loved it.

Pushing the plate away and grabbing my writing papers, heart strings started cooperating with my arm, writing my new book onwards. So far, every evening i come here, getting inspired effortlessly, just with my muses singing. Later, i go home and write everything down, continuing the story. I already have finished writing half of it.

Peaking at the stage and seeing the angel freely move in the beats of the music, i got lost in his presence.

He was beautiful. A beautiful man, with the most beautiful voice. Tonight he was wearing a green velvet suit, that greatly matched with his dark hair, facial complexion and slim body, that was fairly shorter than mine. He had these narrow eyes, that shined brightly under the christmas lights and small, yet beautifully curved lips, which looked so delicious. And his nose, it was sharp and pointy. Just like his cheekbones. I can't talk about those phenomenal and sexy cheekbones, without getting an urge to touch them. Might even get cut.

He really was breathtaking and i wouldn't mind to experience my own breath taken away by him. Just thinking of how it could be, if we were alone in a room, where he could sing for me. Just fo me. And i could be closer to him, caress hi- enough, Hyunwoo. Thoughts like these will throw my book in some steamy directions.

Might as-well.

Did i mention, that the book is about 2 males, who fall in love at the christmas evening, after the angel of the christmas guides their destined souls together? Quite a shocker to my first instincts, but everything in me told, that this is the way to go. I have no regrets whatsoever. The audience might be taken out, but- how can a true love be described, if societies norms still doesn't allow every aspect of it's to be released? I don't understand it. And i don't want to. As i know, that my undying passion lusts for someone of my own kind.

My brain worked non-stop, still scribbling the paper, while i enjoyed my own angel for a bit. Right now, Kelly Clarkson's "Underneath the tree" was playing and he absolutely owned the stage, energetically moving and entertaining the audience, as everyone cheered.

With my eyes deeply set on him, he reverted his gaze upon me, us holding an eye contact for a moment. Only for him to suddenly wink at me, instantly giving a devilish smile afterwards. I dropped my eyes and broke our staring contest- i couldn't take the burn crawling up my cheeks anymore.  
Enough. Looking down on my papers, i could feel that red tint not leaving my cheeks.

I had unconsciously drawn little hearts all over my paper.

Showing the paper pile away, i tried to hide behind the tables vase, being completely embarrassed, the sudden shyness owning me, like it has never before.

"Thank you! And merry christmas!"

The voice of my angel concluded, whole restaurant going into ovations. I could exhale a bit of a relief and compile my thoughts. Though, nothing yet has ended, as the annual Christmas party Hoseok hosts for friends and workers is tonight.

And my muse. Oh my sweet muse- what are you doing to me?

~~~

"You cleaned up nicely!" I chuckled at my brother, obvious blush spread on his cheeks.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he shyly stammered back, this guy. The party had just been oficially started and my brother had changed into completely different tuxedo than the one he arrived in this morning. And guess what- same goes for his husband.

"Yeah, don't know what you're talking about," the mentioned man appeared next to Hoseok, handing him a glass of champagne.

"Well, 'merry' in 'merry christmas' has to stand for something," i lowly said, taking a sip from my own glass and enjoying the beet-look they were now rocking. But a certain someone, munching on a cheese tarte behind them, suddenly caught my eye corners.

"If you both 'love machines' would excuse me," i deligently spoke, moving pass the shocked couple before they could speak, not letting my eyesight fall off the smaller male.

While taking a glass from a waiters tray, i made my way to the centre of the room, my angel only noticing me when my tall frame leaned over his.

"Champaigne?" I asked giving my most charming smile, holding a glass in front of him. He looked at me with big eyes and cute chubbied up cheeks as he just had put the whole snack in his mouth, only to quickly look down and put a hand in front of his mouth, finishing the whole thing.

As he looked back up, he gave the biggest smile anyone has ever given me and took the drink, "Thank you!"

My heart is seriously melting right here and now.

"Would you like to walk around with me?" I asked, feeling my body tense a bit. I'm still shy at these things.

"How could i say no to my most passionate listener," he cheekily said, starting to walk, me following his steps.

"Your singing is just... wow," i had lost all my writers senses at this point, talking to the real thing, as i truly couldn't describe my feelings- the euphorical sensation i got only listening to his heavenly vocal chords.

"'Wow'... i really expected something like 'Spectacular' or 'Magnificent' from an author, but you just come here with a... 'wow'," he spoke up, grin plastered on his face. I shortly stopped in my tracks, taken a back- didn't expect my angel to be this bold.

"So you know i'm an author?" I immediately responded, catching up to him.

"Of course i do, i love literature!"

"Preferable genre?" I shot him a question.

"Depends- i can go from a cheesy high-school love story to a cold thriller about war," he replied, seconds after thinking, making me impressed. He's quite intelligent. Placing both of our empty glasses on a passing waiters tray, fire sparked within me.

"What did you think of my latest book?" i asked, my authors pride perking up, "Of course, if you have read it."

"I have! It's really good, i love your humor take on it," he said, making me smile proudly, "But the romantic side, i don't know- something was missing. It just didn't feel genuine, you know? The spark between the protagonists was barely existing."

I froze in my tracks, my brain shutting down completely. By now we had come out on the terrace, the black of the night enveloping both of us. He had went in front, pressing himself against the rails and breathing out air clouds in the cold of the night. Looking at the beutiful view, i couldn't generate, how this small man really just said what no one- no critiques, no publishers, no one- could ever said to me, yet it was what i was yearning for the most.

Turning around, he chuckled at my frozen-like state, "What's the matter author? You know critisism is an important part of self development."

I could feel my own eyes starting to shadow with lust, as i stepped towards him, stopping only when i felt his body against mine. He has only said few words, yet spoken much more than thousands of other people. And that is throwing me overboard, "You are making me go crazy right now..."

"Oh really? Just because of a sentence from my sweet tongue?" He grinned, leaning back on the railing, thus making me lean forward as-well.

"Sweet you say?" I wasn't controlling my brain anymore.

"Mmm," he bit his lip, as his eyes travelled upwards, only to break out a cheeky smile, "Oh, would you look at that..."

I looked up to where his eyes had landed. A mistletoe- hanged right above us under the terrace roof. Fuck, this was so perfect.

Looking back down, i knew it's now or never and i didn't want that chance to slip... so i went for it "May i?"

"You may."

I smiled and took his face in my hands, carresing his smooth skin as i captured his perfect lips. I could really explain it once again with only my lost writers senses as... wow. His sweet lips, tasting like the bubbly drink, roamed over mine, as he had put his hands around my neck, whilst mine had dropped around his tiny waist. How could a man be this attentive, yet make himself so craved-for. The kiss quickly on became pasionate and even lip biting was starting to be envolved. I guess he was feeling the attraction too, not only me. I'm glad- cause these lips had just become real addictive.

But as perfectly as it started, soon enough the kiss was broken. We slowly parted, him releasing himself from my neck. I didn't want to let him go, but that was only appropriate at this moment. His eyes still held lust and his lips a smirk, even tho they were now red and a bit swollen.

A realisation hit my head, making me feel silly, "I really am a dumb bear, but i never asked you your name."

He chuckled, looking with the most gentle look, "I'm-"

"Kihyun, let's go, i'll drop you off!" A voice from the inside called, making my angel react to it.

"That's my name!" He said, quickly dissapearing inside, not before giving a quick peck on my cheek and a 'Thanks Hyunwoo' in my ear. Kihyun- what a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

But i can't now freeze, i can't let him get away. Running inside i looked over, trying to spot the small man in the crowd. Even ran across the whole room- nothing. He was gone.

My christmas muse was gone.

~~~

"What do you mean Hoseok?!"

"What do you mean, what do i mean?! I told you, the band was only for the christmas season and now- it's past christmas, Hyunwoo!" Hoseok calmly explained, taking off the fairylights from the wall. I croutched down, feeling miserable. All night i was hoping to see my angel the next day, but as we see now- that didn't happen. Now he has perished from my own sight, without a trace.

"I'm sorry, Woo," my brother patted my back, coming down from the ladder.

"Don't worry, i'm sorry i shouted at you," i looked up to him, trying my best to give a genuine smile.

"Well, if it helps, i can give you the groups number!" Hoseok smirked, making me immediately rose up.

"Really Hoseok? I would appreciate that so much!" I stammered, opening my arms to give my brother a bro-hug, only to be fully enveloped in a big, squishy hug.

"I'm just so happy and proud my brother has finally found someone!" Hoseok squeeled, his voice turning very cheeky, "Don't think i didn't catch that steamy smooch you and the vocalist had. Way to go Nunu!"

I punched him slightly, making him fall back giggling. I truly loved him and he had always been here for me- through my career, my many up's and down's that came along with it and now- even through something that had sparked a flame in my heart. I couldn't have ever asked for a better and more caring sibling. Not mentioning the nickname he had given me when we were children. I tell him i hate it- but i secretly love it and get all giddy each time he calls me that.

"Just give me the number, Hoho."

~~~

"Room 415, 3rd story, right-" under my breath i murmured, standing in front of Starship Studios building. Appearently, this is where Kihyun and his band are located. Going into and up the right floor, i now stood in front of the said rooms door.

Loud rock music blasting from inside made me question, if this is the right place. Taking a chance and knocking loudly, the music inside stopped and the doors opened.

"Can we help you?" A guy with silver hair and a pierced eyebrow stood in front of me, going off in a deep voice, that sounded a bit irritated.

"I do apologise for intruding, but i'm looking for Kihyun.." i firmly spoke up, after he had let me into their practise room, where two other males were located. I had seen em all on the stage, though tuxedos being replaced with chains and patched up shirts, one wouldn't recognize them. Yet- Kihyun wasn't between these fellows.

"Ahh, you are that guy, who made out with Kiki, aye- OUCH-" a blond guy sitting behind keys sneered cheekily at me, before the guy behind drums threw an empty water bottle at him.

"Shut the heck up, Minhyuk!" the black haired drummer rolled his eyes, before reverting them to me, "Anywhomst- Kihyun isn't working with us anymore."

Panick rose within me once again, "He isn't?!"

"Nope," pierced dude walked pass me, grabbing a guitar from it's pedestal, "We are actually a rock band, who sometimes works in much calmer gigs, such as the one in the restaurant, to earn some extra cash. In situations like these, we look for a suited vocalist and this time Kihyun helped us out."

"Allright, well," i gulped, enhaling the new information, "Can i atleast get his number? It's really important.."

"OooH- tongue licking time part two, huh- CAN YOU STOP THAT!?" The blond perked up again, also being shut down again by the same method, only for the silver haired guy to throw the bottle this time.

"Unfortunately, he lost his phone a week ago and still hadn't gotten a new one while we worked, thus not updating us with his new info. And he doesn't run any social medias either, sorry," pierced one let out, sounding apologetic and even ashamed.

Though i felt nothing, but emptyness throughout my body. I was numb. I had lost my muse.

"Thank you for letting me know," i quietly spoke, feeling my own grimace slump down, "Sorry for bothering, Good day."

I quickly left the room, closing the doors and marching to the lift. Maybe if i hadn't acted so fastly~

"Guys, you know we could've given him Kihyun's e-mail, right?"

"Bruh, Jooheon, i'm- what i'm, by this point... Let's just play!"

~~~

"In other news- the nations mystery author, Son Hyunwoo, has been nominated for Noble prize in literature with his newest book "My christmas muse". The fans and critiques have had mixed reactions to it from the start, one of the talked things being homosexuality display in the main characters. Though we can all agree- none of us expected such twists and turns, resulting in this ending. The readers are shocked, but captivated, making even Noble Prizes jury state how this book impacted the history of literature. It sets the standard hig-"

Pressing the small red button, i discharged TV's loud noises. It's been the same and same thing, on and on again for more than a week.

Don't get me wrong- when my publisher called me and told the news of the nomination, i was ecstatic. Screaming, while rolling on the floor. Though, afterwards, i did have to tell him, that i'm ending our partnership. He wasn't the most pleased, but as adults, we parted our ways.

The book was a huge success and, for my own surprise, taken very well by the generic public. And the only thing they disliked... was the abrupt ending, which wasn't love filled at all. Cause one cannot write a heartwarming, true love, when they themselves are suffering inside.

It's been 4 months since that faithful christmas eve. 4 months, since i last saw my muse. Kihyun. And as the time passes, my heart sinks deeper in misery. With that, also sank the story, the lovers not being beside each other's warmth at the end of it. I know- i'm cruel. But i can't fake my feelings, the honesty i always display.

I didn't give up- i tried to find him. I searched almost every day, looking around and trying to get in contact with my angel. Nothing. Even downloaded Tinder in hopes to see him, but quickly deleted that sinful place. It was like he had disappeared in thin air. An illusion of a muse.

Now i just didn't know what to do. I wasn't happy. Although my book wrote my own raw emotions, that many readers thought were mind-blowingly created, i didn't want for them to be like that. For the main characters to be lost from each other.

  
I wanted the happy ending.

But here i am, slumped on my own couch. Chaotic thoughts started to fill my head, messing with it's state- time to take a breather. Standing up and going to the hall, i fling on my coat and leave out the door.

After about an hours drive, i stop at the entrance of a park. But it wasn't just a park. But a fountain garden. A place i used to visit with my parents and Hoseok frequently, when we were kids. It was still an early morning of a monday, so everyone was at work or school, leaving the park finely alone for my own pleasure.

Going in, i was hit with many memories- how we used to run around, hind behind the rose bushes and playfully splash the fountain streams towards each other. And later on, we didn't stop coming here, as it's a place where our minds are at peace. Hoseok even proposed to Hyungwon here, right by the biggest fountain, which majestically stood in the centre of the garden.

Having arrived to it, i could eye all the little angel sculptures, that looked like they were playing with water. The rose bushes, although not blooming, made the atmosphere more mystical, enveloping this masterpiece of a fountain. Yeah, it was my favourite.

Taking a seat on one of the vintage benches, that surrounded the fountain, i relaxed against the back surface. Although spring was treating us coldly this year, the water had already been released to flow out of the fountains. Closing my eyes, i let the sound of droplets and bubbles take me away, to reminisce about all the moments, i have had with my own angel.

How i first saw him, how we got closer without even speaking, how we finally spoke and how we kissed- i could still feel the passionate kiss burn on my lips, as it was mesmerising. Such a kiss one could never forget. Oh, how i missed him dearly. Never knew one could get so attached to the things, that inspire them, but he... he made me feel alive; he made me think of things i have never thought of, yet would want to experience; he made me see how different life could be, with just a little bit of... love.

I just need to hear him again, i must. My soul craves for him, my everything wants to get led by the beautiful voice this man own-

"Don't you think the book ended kinda sadly?"

Ahh the voice, it's like i'm hearing it in my own thoughts, getting the crumbs of it. Though it sounded so clear and much more beautiful, than my vivid imagination could create...

Wait-

Opening my eyes, i looked to my left, where, living through my daydreams, hadn't even noticed anyone sitting down.

There he was- my muse.

"Kihyun!" I said, shock and confusion lacing my absolutely pale face. I couldn't even register if this was reality or my hallucinations. But it really was him. The same beautiful eyes and the pointy noise, dressed in a sand coloured coat, with a red scarf. His hair though light brown, instead of he dark colour. He was so... so beautiful.

"Well i know i'm mega-super-star, but no need to be gazing, author boy~" he smirked, crossing a leg over his other one, "You still need to answer my question by the way!"

"Oh.." i let out, shaking my head a bit, trying to cope with actually the irony of me intensly looking for my muse, only for him to find me, "I was writing out of pure emotions, that put the characters too through the suffer."

"That's a bummer, the story was going so well.." he let out a disappointed breath, looking away in the distance.

Yet he didn't know, how much of him just showing up again in my life could instantly change me, my story and my life.

"You know, the speculations for a part two might come true, with the much needed real ending, that is deserved," i started, gaining his attention again, "But i would need your help?"

"My help?"

"Yes, your help! You see, your voice- it drove me insane, it made my minds creative spirit flow so free. Your beautiful voice wrote my story and..." i calmly spoke, not trying to mess anything up, "I just want you to sing for me. Whatever you want, just sing, while i write. I'll pay you anything, just... please.."

Kihyun raised his mouth corners, tilting his head to a side, looking like he had made up his mind quite quickly, "Anything, you say?"

"Anything!"

"Well then," he slowly started, erupting in a big, yet still cheeky smile, "How about a cup of coffee right now?"

"It's a date then."

~~~

"And the winner of Noble prize in Literature is... Son Hyunwoo and his work "My christmas muse" for it's raw display of a love, that seems so unrealistic in the very real forms between us, showing the side, that makes us human!"

Taking a deep breath and shifting back to the reality, that mixed with all the ovations, i went up on the stage, receiving the shiny award. Though it was honorary to receive it, nothing will top the true things this book had given me.

"Thank you very much for this award. I never expected anything my imagination would create to bring such impact. And it didn't. The whole book is the reality we live in.. i lived in. I can't explain the message this book gives to people, because everything written there is how our feelings really are. About life, about love. But the ending is not the end always. The lantern can be light up again, the fountain turned on again and the broken heart mended together. The angel lives for every one of us, knowing the right moments, when our lives would take turns for the best or the worst. It guides us to one another, making sure we meet. But the connections we create, the love we spark up- that's all upon us ourselves. That's where the creative mindset of ours comes in, where we think of how to get to the other peoples cores, their hearts. Sometimes, it's the other person, who inspires us to do. At least, that's what i had..." looking down into the crowd, seeing the bright smile in those sexy cheekbones beautifully displayed upon my fiancées face, i warmly smiled,

"I had my christmas muse."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope this story filled you with fuzzy warmth, just like a cup of hot cocoa 🥺💕


End file.
